Celeste Mason
Lily: Do you even know how to cast an 'Accio' charm, Celeste? Celeste: Do you even know how to worry about anything else than spells, Lily? -Celeste on Lily's high expectations in the first year. Celeste Mason (neè Auburn) was a young witch who started Hogwarts one the same year as James, Lily and the Marauders. As a child, she was a pureblood girl along the countryside. She was very sharp-tounged even then, meaning that anybody who asked her personal questions would get a witty response, which many consider rude. As a child, Celeste thought herself above other children, and her days were spent hexing her hamsters. At age 6, Celeste had stopped most of the snapping, and she was loyal to a few friends rather than always being rude. Although she helped her friends, 5-year-old Casey and 8-year-old Maria, she was occasionally sarcastic and generally impolite. When Celeste started Hogwarts, she boarded the train with a ginger called Lily Evans. The two weren't very good friends considering Celeste didn't like Lily's studious attitude, but Lily didn't like Celeste's sarcasm. They sat together, and Celeste payed for candy. Lily accepted. They were distant friends, despite Lily's sweet and friendly personality, crimson hair and green eyes didn't quite match with Celeste's snappy attitude, black hair, blue eyes and witty insults, and while Lily got EE's and O's, Celeste struggled with getting D's and P's Celeste was never ugly, but not remarkably beautiful. Her eyes which were narrow, mature, and bright blue were her one spot of model beauty. She had a piercing behind her eyebrow which she got at twelve, without her parents's permission. She has a couple of pimples there, but they are light and covered by concealer. She has black, straight hair cut into a pixie cut in her fifth year, but for her early years, she had black, a bit glossy hair to her shoulders hat didn't look pretty, but not ugly. Her mouth was pale pink and restless, and her skin made her look a bit dead. Celeste arrived first and started hauling in the food, until Lily had to remind her that she 'wasn't an eating machine', and Celeste responded with that Lily should not be 'such a worrywart', and continued eating. Celeste had eaten a lot until she was taken to the common rooms. Lily was excited, but Celeste was tired and hungry, so she responded with her remark on how Hogwarts was starving their students, which Lily responded with that Celeste had gained 15 pounds in that one seating, which Celeste jokingly said "I checked and I only gained 5!" to, even though there was no noticeable change in her weight the next day. Celeste was not a very good student, and Lily had told her to catch up with the other students, and she was obviously behind. In her first week, the best grade she had was an EE-, the worst being T-. Celeste was not too happy about Lily's insults, so she just stuck her tongue out like a little girl. Lily called her "the most childish eleven-year-old she had ever met", and snarky Celeste responded with calling her "the most boring twelve-year-old in Hogwarts", which Lily cried over. In her first year, she made friends with the marauders, even though she was a girl, because she was a prankster, and had many good insults. She wasn't the best at spells, but the marauders taught her. Category:Characters